


Final Exams

by shutterbug_12 (shutterbug)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Law School, Lawyers, Pre-Series, School, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-sentence glimpses of to-be-staffers as law students during finals week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Exams

**Sam** adjusts his book stand, tidying his space at the table--finished outline, sample exam hypos, and a fresh cup of coffee on hand--while he waits for his study group to arrive. 

When a customer demands a pack of Marlboros and twenty on pump four, **Toby** peers up from his handwritten outline to authorize the pump and slap the cigarettes on the counter, wordlessly returning to his legal pad as soon as he’s left alone. 

**Josh** ’s trash can won’t hold another take-out box, so he sets his container on the floor before adjusting his earplugs, hunching over his notes and an open supplement, hunkering down for another long night. 

Under a shady maple, **Ainsley** brushes her hair off her cheek, closes her book--highlighter between pages to keep her place--and raises her face to meet the warmest breeze Cambridge has seen since autumn laced the air. 

By the time **Amy** submits her last seminar paper, she’s been awake for twenty-six hours, but she applies her eyeliner like she’s had a shower and nine hours of sleep, slips on a sundress, and talks her friends into mimosas for breakfast.


End file.
